Noras Birthday
by SenpaiShipper
Summary: Ren set up clues for Nora to find her birthday present
1. Chapter 1

Noras Birthday

Chapter One

Nora woke up to the sun shining brightly in her face. "Reeeen close the blinds!" She moaned as she rolled onto her side trying to go back to sleep. "Ren!" She said louder. "Close the blinds!" She heard no response. "Jaune! Pyrrha!" She sat up and looked around. "Anybody?" She got out of bed and was about to walk out of the room when she saw a note on the door in Rens handwriting.

 _" Good morning Nora! Happy birthday I have something special planned for you today. You have to follow a set of clues to get your gift and to not ruin the surprise none of them are allowed to read any of the clues until you read the one they were assigned. Have fun. Clue #1: My name is a red gem."_

Nora blushed as she looked at the note. "Aw Ren you're so sweet." She thought of how Ren was the only person who could make her blush. She continued to look at the clue for a couple of seconds thinking of what he meant and it finally came to her. "OH! He must mean Ruby!" Nora opened the door and skipped out into the hall towards the lunchroom not caring if she was in her pajamas or not.

When she finally arrived to the lunchroom she found Ruby sitting down with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. She got the best idea and started to sneak up behind Ruby trying to be as quiet as possible until she was right behind her. Ruby bit into a cookie just as Nora shouted..."HI RUBY!" Ruby started to hack and cough up bits of cookie. "NORA" -cough-"WHAT"-cough-cough-"THE"-cough-. Nora took the glass of milk and gave it to Ruby. "Oh my gosh sorry Ruby. I found a note with a clue on it from Ren and it led me to you." Ruby grabbed and drained the milk and took a couple of deep breaths. "Yeah here you go ." Ruby reached into her pocket and pulled out the second note. Ruby handed the note to Nora. "Happy birthday and word of advise don't sneak up behind someone and yell. You could get yourself killed" Nora grabbed the note. "Thanks!" Nora opened it and read it. "I gotta go bye!" Nora took off running. Ruby yelled after her "What does it say?" Nora didn't slow down but shouted instead. " It said "I'm the queen of this cold castle!" Now I have to go find Weiss!"

Ruby got up and ran after her "Hey wait up!" "Nora STOP!" Nora came to a skidding stop leaving marks on the floor. She turned and faced Ruby "What is it" Ruby ran up next to her. " When you find Weiss give her this." Ruby reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box wrapped in white paper with a red bow tied on top. Nora stared at it in amazement. "Ok, what is it?" Nora tried to grab it but Ruby pulled it out of her reach. "Hey, Ruby let me see!" Nora tried to grab it one more time but Ruby did the same thing. Ruby looked Nora in the eyes. "Nora listen to me. Be very VERY careful with this. Do you understand?" Nora stepped back and saluted her. "You can count on me, Ruby!" Ruby looked at her for a while and finally gave it to her slowly. "OK, you can go now but be careful!" Nora started to run down the hall "Bye Ruby!" Ruby shouted after her "BE VERY CAREFUL!"


	2. Chapter 2

Noras Birthday: Chapter Two

As Nora ran down the hallway with Rubys gift for Weiss she couldn't help but think of their relationship. They have been together for awhile now and they still love each other and only had one real fight and that was over Ruby staying up messing with Crescent Rose. Other than that they never really had any big fights of course they had those little disagreements but it never drove them apart and she couldn't help but admire that.

Nora wasn't paying attention and before she knew it she was in some type of flower garden with skylights as big as lunch tables. Pearl white benches and tables with flower designs in the middle, what looked like the remains of a pond. And flowers, lots of flowers grown on the walls, all over the tables, around the pond and on the ground. So much so that you couldn't see any traces of dirt anywhere. "Wow." Nora spun around and took it all in. The skylights, tables, benches, and all the beautiful flowers. "I didn't know this place even existed." A voice out of nowhere came from the entrance. " Not many people do" Nora stopped and looked. It was Pyrrha. "Hello, Nora. How are you today?" Nora looked around the garden some more. "I'm great. How are you?" Pyrrha sighed " Not so good." Nora turned back around and got lightheaded. "Haha...Whoa... What's wrong?"

Pyrrha sat down on one of the benches. "Jaune is not picking up on the hints I've been dropping. I try and make them as obvious as possible but nothing!" She looked at Nora with tears starting to form in her eyes. "Should...Should I just give up on this? Its been almost two years." Nora sat down next to her. " No... No don't give up you just need to give him time trust me. Ren didn't pick up on my hints and I knew him since we were kids! Although it was about a three or four years ago I started to make hints and even then it was a long time until he picked up on my hints. And I waved signs and nothing!

Pyrrha looked down and tears started to fall on the ground. "Nora..." She didn't get to finish before Nora embraced her. Over the course of their time here Pyrrha and Nora have become really close friends almost like sisters. They had lunch together everyday no matter what. If one of them had test or homework to do during lunch they took their lunch to the other one's class and ate there instead but, it was mostly Noras classes.

Nora didn't let her embrace weaken " Pyrrha listen to me don't you give up for a second. Jaune will get it through his head eventually. You just have to hold on for a little longer Jaune isn't the sharpest sword in the armory. Please promise me that you will not give up."

Pyrrha cried for the next five minutes in Noras arms. Nora has never seen Pyrrha like this but she wasn't going anywhere until she was ok no matter how long it would take. "Nora i'm ok I just need to walk around and clear my head for awhile." Nora didn't release her embrace with Pyrrha. "Nora...I'm ok you can let go...Nora. Nora looked in Pyrrhas eyes. "Are you sure?" Pyrrha got up, wiped the tears from her eyes and started to walk deeper into the garden. "Yeah i'm sure I just need to clear my head with a walk." Nora stood up and was about to leave but when she turned around Pyrrha ran up and hugged her. "Pyrrha what..." Pyrrha cut her off. "Thanks for listening to me and my problems." Nora turned around and hugged her back. "Don't worry about it. I'm here anytime you need me remember." Pyrrha let her go. "Yeah I remember." She turned back around and continued walking into the garden. "Oh Happy Birthday by the way." Nora looked at Pyrrha. "Thanks and before I forget do you know where Weiss would be?" Pyrrha just kept walking and didn't look back. "Try the library." "Thanks!" Nora ran off towards the library in search of Weiss.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note: Hey readers sorry its been so long since the previous chapter of this story school work and finals got in the way. Well with out further ado Noras Birthday Chapter 3**_

Noras Birthday: Chapter 3

Nora ran down the halls turning and winding through the school trying to find the library. She had to find Weiss quick for two things. One: To get one step closer to complete this hunt that Ren set up. And two: She really REALLY wanted to know what was in this box that Ruby asked her to give to Weiss that was safely in her jacket pocket.

She stopped in the middle of the hallway to rest and get her bearings. "Which way was it?" She said to herself looking right then left. "Crap." She started to head back to the garden but when she turned the corner she didn't see someone else turning the corner and knocked them to the ground with a thud. Nora stared in shock as she looked at the person on the ground.

"Ms. Valkyrie! There is no running in the halls!" It was Glynda Goodwitch sprawled out on the floor looking up at her.

"OH MY GOSH! Professor Goodwitch i'm so sorry!" She bent down and extended her arm to her. "Here let me help you up." Goodwitch grabbed her hand as Nora pulled she was launched a foot or two into the air from Noras strength. "Oops sorry Goodwitch."

When Goodwitch landed on the ground she let go of Noras hand and fixed her cloths that were in wrinkles. "Ms. Valkyrie I hope you have a good reason for almost flattening me. What is it?" She said not bothering to look up at Nora.

Nora looked down at the ground. "I...um...well I was looking for the library and got lost so...I was running back to find out where it was and I ran into you. Sorry again for running into you."

Professor Goodwitch finished fixing herself and looked at Nora. "Ms. Valkyrie I won't give you detention but, you have to help clean up the library. Ms. Schnee already volunteered and should be in there now. Follow me."

Professor Goodwitch lead the way to the library while Nora followed behind her silently staring at the little box that Ruby gave her as if trying to use some X-Ray vision power. Professor Goodwitch stopped and Nora not paying attention ran into her.

Goodwitch turned around and faced Nora "We're here. Be on your best behavior and help her." She turned to leave and walked towards her office. "I'll be back in about an hour."

Nora faced the library. She wondered why Weiss would volunteer to clean the library. Sure she was a clean freak but, why? She pushed open the doors and saw Weiss running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Nora watched for a minute or two then said something. "Weiss whats going on?" Weiss continued running around the library making more of a mess of it than cleaning it. Nora walked up to her and stopped her by grabbing her shoulders. "Weiss!"

Weiss wide eyed looks at Nora. "What?"

Nora let go of Weiss slowly. "What do you mean "What"? "Are you OK?"

Weiss breaks away from Nora "Everything is fine...really fine." She says biting her bottom lip and starts to pace back and forth.

Nora stops Weiss again. "Whats wrong?" She says holding her in place so she doesn't begin to move again. Weiss tries to avoid eye contact with her but Nora wouldn't let that happen.

Weiss signed in defeat closing her eyes and saying "It's Ruby."

Nora let go of Weiss then grabbed her hands in her own. Weiss looked at the two of them holding hands with a look of confusion. Nora rolled her eyes and pulled Weiss over to a table and sat across from her still holding her hands. "What about her?"

"Ruby and I have been dating ever since the Beacon Dance. We were both out on the balcony exhausted from setting it up and we were just talking and I don't know what happened but we kissed and have been dating ever since. I thought she was really cute when it was the entrance ceremony and she kept following me around the forest, and the way she just plays with Crescent Rose and and Zwei. Also the her silver eyes shine in... "

Weiss stopped and looked at Nora who had kept a straight face through all of this. "Sorry i'm droning on. Anyway everything was going great until she met my family." Weiss stood up and began pacing again. Nora thought it would be better if she just left her to do her own thing for a moment. "My family not even Klein knew that I was a lesbian let alone that I was dating. Klein was fine and said that he loved me no matter what. My sister was a bit shocked but she got over it fast. My brother was shouting "I knew it! I knew it!""

Nora tried but fail to stifle a laugh. "I'm sorry she put her hands over her mouth to hide a smile. "Continue...Please"

Weiss gave her an evil split second glare and continued. "My father didn't approve for the longest , two months ago Ruby was staying over at my house for the break with Zwei because Yang went over to Blakes. You know cat faunus and a dog don't go so well. So that night Ruby and I went to bed..."

Nora jumped up. "You two...you didn't...you know..."

Weiss felt her face get super hot. "N..n...o..NO! Separate beds!" She said covering her face with her hands.

Nora sat back down. "Oh sorry."

Weiss took a minute to get her face back to its original she continued and started to fidget with her hands. "Ruby and I went to sleep and around one in the morning I woke up to Zwei jumping on me. I grabbed him and called out to Ruby to get him but she didn't answer. I sat up and turned on the light and saw that she was gone. I saw that the door was open a crack so I thought that maybe Ruby went to the bathroom or something. So I get up to close it and Zwei ran out. I ran after him. When I finally caught him we were in front of my dads office. I turn around to go back to bed and I hear my father talking to Ruby."

"Ms. Rose we've been here all night it's time for you to go." Weiss said in a monotone voice trying to mimic her fathers.

"Mr. Schnee please." She said in a voice higher than her regular one for Rubys "I love Weiss with all my heart I couldn't live without her. So please I will ask again for your...your...for your..."

Weiss couldn't get through the last part but Nora already knew what she was going to say. " Oh my gosh that's why.." Nora stood up and reached into her pocket and pulled out the small box that Ruby has given her earlier that day.

Weiss stared at the box with wide eyes as if it could blow up at any moment. "Wh..what is that?

Nora held out the box to Weiss. "Ruby told me to give it to you when I found you today."

Weiss took the box and unwrapped the ribbon that was around it. She slowly took off the lid and looked at what was in it.

A note on top saying

"Meet me on the roof tonight 30 minutes before the you know what. PS I Love You.

-Ruby

Nora stared at it in shock. "Seriously! I was very careful with that box...for a piece of paper!"

Weiss took the paper and read it and reread it multiple times. She put the paper on the table and looked in the box. There was a bunch of tissue paper in the box. She very carefully felt around the paper until her hand touch something cold and hard. She grabbed hold of it and pulled it out. It was a thin necklace with rubies and diamonds encrusted in it.

Nora stared at the necklace in amazement. "How could Ruby afford that thing it must have been.."

Weiss cut her off "Does it matter how much it cost?"

Nora puts her hands up. "I guess not sorry."

Nora and Weiss stood there in silent for minute admiring the necklace. Nora was the first to break the silence. "Hey sorry but I need to get going on this hunt thing Ren set up. What was the clue he gave you?"

Weiss put the necklace carefully back in its box and turned to Nora. "I'm on fire...Just like my jokes."

Nora didn't need any time to think about it. "Do you know where Yang may be?"

"I'd try the gym." Weiss said looking at the note in thought.

"Thanks hey we should get to cleaning the library." Nora bent down and began cleaning.

Weiss stopped her. "I got this go find Yang and don't worry i'll handle Goodwitch."

Nora got up and ran out the door. "Thanks Weiss!"

Nora ran from the library towards the gym wondering what Yang will have in store for her when she got there.

 **THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE**

 **-** SenpaiShipper


End file.
